Obsession: Passion
by Puppeteer-skills-101
Summary: After Maul's capture, it is Obi-wan turn to do the rescuing. With their new alliance, Obi-wan wonders about the data pad and the secrets it holds. But an unexpected turn throws the New Rebels in for many spins.
1. Horror

"KENOBIIIIIIII!" Maul scream as yet another shock of lighting ended, tears soaked his face as he panted for air. His legs, numb. He was chained to the wall with sorrow and pain spilling from him like a chained broken animal. His stomach roared for food. His lips and mouth, dry from the lack of anything to drink. His voice, hoarse from screaming. He knew it was useless to scream. No one would help him. And the one he wanted and needed the most was worlds away. He was alone with no one to help him. Alone with the only being, he feared his entire life.

He could only wish it would end soon. Whether it would be the torture that would end, him passing out from the pain, or his death. It didn't matter at this moment anymore to Maul. His mind was teetering back and forth on the wall. He knew he didn't want to fall on the wrong side of the wall. Only one side of it had a floor to catch him. The other side was that endless abyss. The same one that took him years to crawl out of with the help of Satine, Feral, and Arsayh. Here, he had no one. No Satine. No Feral. No Arsayh. And yet again, no Obi-wan. He only had the monster that stole him, shaped him, and killed his most family to keep power over him. He was locked in the one chamber with the monster that makes grown men shake in their boots. If he didn't feel numb with the pain, he would be shaking. Was he shaking? He couldn't tell. He couldn't tell if Sidious was saying something. He could only hear the rapid beating of his twin hearts and his gulping of the air that was heated from the lighting. He couldn't even sense anything. His mind was too focus on just trying to attempt to block the pain out.

 _Please no more._

Maul wanted it to stop. He wanted his Jedi to break through the chamber door and catch his captor by surprise. He wanted this monster out of his head.

Maul screamed as another wave of force lightning hit him.

"AHHHHHH! NO! STOP PLEASE!" Maul's body arched as the electricity coursed its way through him. It tore and popped nerves Maul never thought he was able to feel. He swore if he felt anything, it was his fingers as the blood drained from them turning them a pale shade than them turning from a grey to a black as his nerves were severed from the lighting with that smell that would stop even the most vicious, feral, and ferocious of creatures in their place to turn around and run away. The smell of burning flesh. Only one creature Maul knew of that could stand the smell and love it. The monster that was causing the smell, causing his pain.

The wave of lightning stopped.

Maul's head snapped down as he tried to slurp down as much air as possible. Once he felt like he gathered enough breath, he tried to lift his head. He could still hear the electricity jolting through his body. Still burning off more nerves. His bloodshot eyes made contact with the pure yellow ones across the room. His mouth was moving. He was speaking to Maul. Maul couldn't hear him and he didn't care what he had to say anyways. He was too focused on lifting his head up further as the muscles in his neck screamed at him to stop. To just hang from his hands and relax. But Maul continued his gaze up and his eyes widened at what he saw. His fingers were black with smoke rising from them. He tried to move them but he couldn't. He could see the blackening of dead flesh nearly at the top of his wrists, his entire hands, useless, just hanging there. The only thing that held him up and off the floor was the chains around his wrists. The chains. The chains were the easy part. He remembered in his past how the countless amounts of chains that he had broken with his bare hands. He dared not to look at his legs. For all he knew, they could be as bad as his hands. He would be as much droid as Vader is. He prayed to the Winged Goddess and to the Fanged God for him not to turn into such a monster like Vader and the one causing his pain. He would rather die than for that to happen. His head fell as he could register that more tears were falling from his eyes.

 _Please just let me die now._ Maul prayed in his head.

"Perhaps you will agree amongst those terms." Sidious' voice finally registered in Maul's head. Maul painfully brought his head up for his eyes to meet the piercing yellow ones. His confusion was written all over his face. Was this monster trying to make a deal with him?

 _No! Why?! Why do you still want me alive?! You said it yourself that I'm broken! If I am broken that what use am I to you?!_

Obi-wan clumsily walked around Chopper base. Dark bags under his eyes. He rubbed his arms through his sleeves. Goosebumps rose everywhere on his body and they wouldn't stop. He held his breath as he kept tears from falling from his eyes. He could feel Maul. He could feel everything that was happening to him. He knew that he could feel things that happened to Maul through their bond, but this felt worse than the fever. This made him want to die. This feeling of pain, dread, and hopelessness. Whatever was happening to his mate he swore he wouldn't stop trying to free him until his last breath.

"Master Kenobi, are you feeling alright? What are you doing?" Ezra blocked Obi-wan's path to the ships.

"We have to save him." Obi-wan's voice was tiny,

"Master Kenobi, we're not yet ready. Galen isn't even fully healed yet." Ezra said not letting Obi-wan pass him.

"Bantha shit Ezra! Ready or not, Jedi went out to battle the Sith. I will not let Maul suffer in there at who's ever hands. I do not care if you and your friends are ready or not. I am going to save my mate, with or without you." Obi-wan shouts and pushes Ezra aside than marches towards the ships.

Maul was left alone hanging in his chamber. The monster had left. His stomach constantly roared demanding for food. He had to find some kind of food. Anything would do. But he had to break free first.

 _The chains. The chains are the easy part._

Maul dared not to look back up at his crisped hands. He looked down at his legs. He was able to move them. He bent his legs and placed his feet flat against the wall. Taking deep rapid breaths, Maul pushed himself forward as if he was launching himself at someone to attack them. Nothing.

He threw himself forward again and heard the metal start to moan under the stress as Maul pulled. He pulled again and again until the chains finally snapped. He fell harshly to the ground and he groaned through his teeth not trying to get the Imperials to hear him.

He tried to stand by whenever he came close to standing pain seared through his body. Seems like he'll just have to crawl around. His body still shook. Electricity still coursing through his body as it laid upon the cold ground. He looked at his hands, they weren't burnt to a crisp. His hand were perfectly fine besides being numb.

He searched the entire room and all he found was a small hole in the wall at the floor possibly connecting to the hallway or to another room. Maul was able to shove his hands into the hole. He curled his fingers trying to rip the hole bigger, he could possibly shove the bed into the corner to hide the hole.

"Maul?" A female voice spoke and he heard someone walking in the room next to his. The next thing he knows there's a soft hand resting on his.

"Lady... Tano?" Maul's voice was nothing over a raspy whisper.

"Yes it's me, Maul, how did you get in here?" Ahsoka's voice spoke and he felt her thumb rubbing his hand.

"I had... joined your friends to help them... defeat Vader." Maul said enjoying the feeling of her hand in his. "Lady Tano," Maul said after a pause.

"Yes, Maul?" Ahsoka answered

"He's alive." Maul roughly laughed "Kenobi is alive... and here I am captured..."

"Don't think of it like that Maul, we will get out of here." Ahsoka squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"I don't know Lady Tano, I can't take much more before I... fall again." Maul said softly

"Think of Master Obi-wan, Maul, we'll be free soon. Kanan and the others will be here soon." Ashoka reassured him.

"I hope you are right Lady Tano..." Maul's voice faded, "But Obi-wan won't want to look at me anymore. What Sidious did can not be hidden

"Say, Lady Tano, I don't expect that you have any food over there." Maul said and he felt the hand disappear, but he didn't hear any footsteps. He didn't feel or hear anything for what felt like forever.

"Lady Tano?" Maul's voice pitched high with some worry then he felt something be placed in his hand.

"I'm still here Maul. I only have a small rations bar to give to you, it's my last one. Imperial guards come around every two or three days with food. Droids if we're lucky. My best guess is that they're trying to break you by starving you out." Ahsoka said as Maul pulled his hands back. He looked at the small rations bar, he wanted to just eat it all now, but in the five days he's been in there, he would agree with Lady Tano's hypothesis. He took a small bite out of the rations bar.

"And you can call me Ahsoka." Her voice came through the hole.

"No. Anyone I ever get too close to ends up getting killed, Lady Tano. I thank you for your friendship, even after everything I have done to you and your friends." Maul spoke hiding the rations bar under his bed.

"I know the things you've done are questionable, Maul, but I can see as well as Master Obi-wan can that your intentions are good." Ashoka replied to him and he opened his mouth to speak again until he heard footsteps.

"Quiet Lady Tano." Maul said as he turned and laid against the hole to hide it. His body still shook from the electricity. He let it body relax against the metal flooring and his head be propped up by the wall. Soon the door to his chamber opened up to reveal the monster.

"I haven't broken you yet. No... not yet." Sidious hissed looking back and forth at where Maul was hanging to where he is laying.

"Have you thought about my proposal to you?" Sidious questioned Maul.

"Never. I would never join the likes of you. Never again." Maul hissed

"It is unwise to deny my request." Sidious commented

"You'll have to kill me before you get any answers from me. I will never do anything more for the Sith. How they've fallen to deal with droids." Maul tried to piss them off.

"Taunting me will not work. You will work with me sooner or later, once you're part of the dark side, you're always a part of the dark side. Even you proved that one Maul." Sidious said and an IT-O Interrogation droid floated into the chamber.

"Our droids will hopefully convince you that returning to the dark side is the best thing to do." Sidious said and Maul wanted to snarl at the droid, but he remained calm.

"How the Sith have fallen, you can't break me with your methods, so you send in a droid." Maul taunted

"You will see that you would rather have me torturing you. I was merciful to you, my old apprentice. This droid, however, holds no mercy." Sidious spoke and he left Maul in the chamber alone with the droid.


	2. Contact

Kanan leaned against the ship's wall. He used his force to feel around the ship. Everyone was agitated with their plan that they were forced to agree upon. Galen although thought Obi-wan's idea was a good one, thought it was also suicide to carry out the plan so soon. Obi-wan was headstrong and determined to free Maul. Kanan was surprised that someone at his age could take Zeb down so quickly. Yet he just thought it was due to him being a true master at the Force.

Obi-wan's Force spiked a second with surprise and fear. Kanan sensed the old Jedi yank a hand away from the steering wheel of the ship.

"Master Kenobi?" Kanan quickly walked over to him. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Kanan. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Obi-wan said placing his hand down in his lap as he used the other to fly the ship.

"Maybe you should let me fly for a while Master Kenobi." Hera spoke up and Obi-wan gave her a quick glance that she felt like she was pushed.

"I am completely fine. Worry about yourselves and pray that we get to that ship in time. If Maul is hurt in any way, I hold everyone except for Galen responsible." Obi-wan snapped at them and kept flying the ship. Kanan could tell through the Force that the old Jedi had meant what he said too. He felt that Obi-wan's Force signature was different than how they first encountered him nearly a month and two weeks ago. His signature was calm, soothing and controlled. Now it erratic, angered, and controlled. Kanan knew that if they wanted to make the trip without being chopped to little bits, he would have to keep everyone a distance or see if he can get the old master into a meditation session. They had seen him go into two sessions and after then everyone was astonished to see that Obi-wan seemed to be weaker, not mentally, but physically. He took a bit longer to stand up from meditating. It had concerned everyone, but Kanan could tell that it hadn't had any kind of alarm to Obi-wan. If Kanan was right Obi-wan was only in his mid 40's, he shouldn't be having any problems especially with being Force sensitive. He had confronted Obi-wan about it after the second time and the only answer that Kanan got was 'I'm perfectly fine Kanan, everything is alright. There's no need for you all to be alarmed, it is only a slight side effect.' A side effect of what he didn't know, but Ezra and the others have caught him spacing out and holding his chest. Kanan had also asked about it and he got the same answer as before. He trusted Obi-wan knew what he was talking about, but he couldn't help but worry about Obi-wan.

Ahsoka sat in her chamber covering her ears. She couldn't stand the sound of Maul screaming. She never could, not even when she had heard Kanan and Maul fighting when Maul fell over the edge of the Sith Temple. She didn't know how many days it had been but from the repeating pattern of Maul's screams, she could tell that there was about a 2 or 3 hours silence before they started again. She had only guessed it was nighttime when she hadn't heard his screams for many hours.

The screaming had stopped. She rushed over to the hole in the wall that connected her room to his. She waited to hear the chamber door to shut before she spoke.

"Maul." She spoke quietly as she didn't know if they were recording them. She waited for a moment for his reply or to hear a shuffling noise, but there was nothing.

"Maul?!" She spoke a bit louder concerned after another moment she heard a groan and a noise that sounded like metal dragging against metal. Then she saw his hands appear reaching for hers.

"I'm here Maul." She said as she held his hands rubbing them with her thumbs.

"Don't... let me... sleep." She barely heard his voice. It was rough and barely above a hoarse whisper.

"Don't let you sleep? But why Maul? You need to sleep to keep your strength." Ahsoka asked worried she knew at this rate he had to have sleep.

"Nightmares." Was his only answer to her in his quiet voice. "They're... in my head! I don't... know how. I... I... I can't sleep."

"Don't worry Maul, I'll help keep you awake the best I can Maul." Ahsoka said squeezing his hand comfortingly

"Thank... you... Lady Tano." Maul croaked out

"Anything to help you, Maul." Ahsoka smiled at the wall like she was looking right at him. Not long after that, they both had taken their hands back to themselves when they heard their doors open up.

Ahsoka placed her back against the wall and pulled her knees up to her chest. She acted as if she was falling asleep in the corner. The Officer took no notice of her position and placed her food down on a small table that was bolted to the floor. She could hear everything that was going on in Maul's chamber.

The sound of a tray being tossed to the ground rang through Maul's chamber into Ahsoka's.

"It's dinner time filth." An Officer's voice spoke in Maul's chamber. Ahsoka could barely hear Maul's snarl as footsteps echoed from Maul's chamber

"Go on crawl to your food like a good pet." The Officers voice taunted Maul. Ahsoka could hear it in his voice that he was smiling. Maul's snarl got a bit louder.

"I said crawl!" The sound of the Officer's boot hitting Maul hard echoed. Maul's snarling stopped for a moment before continuing.

"Looks like you still need to be taught some manners." The Officer commented and the sound multiple kicks connecting with Maul's body could be heard outside of the chambers letting other officers hear the assault yet no one did anything to stop it.

Ahsoka waited and hugged her knees. It was all she could do. There was no way of her helping him. She wished that there was a way for her to help him.

When the sound of Maul's chamber door shutting ricocheted throughout the hallways Ahsoka reached her hand into Maul's chamber hoping to grab any part of him. She couldn't feel him within her arm's length.

"Maul?" She pulled her arm back through and looked into the hole. She saw him just laying there. Just outside of her arm's reach.

"Maul, are you alright?" She called into his room. She reached her arm back through hoping she could reach him. Suddenly she felt a hand on hers making her jump. She could hear a weak laughter.

"It is... just I... Lady Tano." Maul spoke and Ahsoka let out a breath of relief.

"Are you okay Maul?" Ahsoka couldn't help but ask that useless question. She knew he was hurt.

"I... fear... that I am slipping... into sleep, Lady Tano." Maul slowly whispered. "The Darkness... is consuming... I don't know... if I will be able... to handle... another empty and alone nightmare... Lady Tano."  
Maul's grip tightened on her hand.

"Keep talking to me, Maul, you don't have to sleep. Tell me about Master Obi-wan." Ahsoka suggested hoping it would keep him awake.

"He's... safe... alive. Oh so alive... He may look older... but his skills are still... as sharp and... deadly as ever." Maul said as he laid there.

"I... had feared we would... become separated... I offered him... a chance to live... in peace... away from this... Empire... with me..." Maul's voice had faded making it difficult for her to understand his mumbles and his grip loosened on her hand.

"Speak up Maul. Don't fall asleep." Ahsoka shook her hand moving his arm.

"You Jedi... never give up... on the galaxy... even if... it cost you... you're life." Maul spoke up again

"We protect others to make sure that they're safe." Ahsoka commented and she heard him laugh weakly.

"Does that... make me... a Jedi now... that I had... protected... Obi-wan... Satine... Feral... and your friends?" Maul's laughter continued and Ahsoka joined him.

"Perhaps you're on your way to the light side, Maul." Ahsoka smiled at the wall

"Perhaps..." Maul's laughter faded out into silence.

"Maul?" Ahsoka's smile faded hearing only silence. She moved her arm, shaking his, yet no response.

"Maul, wake up!" Ahsoka got worried and move yanked his arm towards her hoping to wake him. Yet there was still no response. Maul had fallen asleep and Ahsoka could only hope that the conversation they had pushed his mind into making him have a good dream for once. She held his hand rubbing it with her thumb hoping her physical contact with him would lead him into a better dream as well.


	3. Distortion

"Lost..." Maul looks around trying to see something. Anything out there in the distance. Sand. That was all he could see. He could be on any planet in the entire galaxy. He turned around thinking he saw someone walk behind him.  
He could only see sand. There was no one. Only him. He looks up to the sun and covers his eyes from the brightness, to see twin suns. He still had no idea where he was. There were thousands of desert planets with twin suns.

"I am lost!" He announced to the empty space. He knew then where he was. Tattooine.

 _There! Turn around!_ His mind screamed at him and he quickly turned around again to only see sand. His skin felt like it was boiling under the hot suns.

"I can see him..." Maul says as he takes more steps through the desert.

"I can feel his presence... so close." Maul growls to himself.

"I can see him... in my mind's eye..." Maul's voice turns sad as he walks exhausted from the heat.

"Kenobi..." Maul's voice edges and sharpens as he sees canyon-like walls jut out from the desert miles away.

"KENOBIIIIIIII!" He screamed falling to his knees in the sand.

 _So close!_ His mind screams at him as he stays kneeling in the scorching sand. _Yet so far! Just a little bit farther! Get up! He's just ahead!_

Maul takes deep breaths as he regathers himself. He looks to his right hand to see his cane still attached to his lightsaber. But he stopped connecting them when he first began the search for Obi-wan. Began his search? No. He knew where Obi-wan was all along right? Yes, after connecting the holocrons together, he went right to Feral and they had looked for the scroll that would help merge his and Ezra's mind together, then he found out that Obi-wan was on Tattooine. Right?

 _That is what happened... is it? I remember two different things._

Maul dug through his memory. Yes, it had to be true! It had to be! Yet then why does he remember embarking out alone to look for Obi-wan? Why does he feel like... he's the last one? Why doesn't he remember Feral?! He searches through his memory. He can't even remember what his brother's face looks like!

Brother? No. Savage was his only brother. It's impossible for him to have another brother. His mother would have told him if he had another brother!

He dug further into his memories. Obi-wan. His sweet sweet Jedi. His mate. The one he would die for.

No. His rival. His enemy. The one who stole everything from him! The one who left him to die. To bleed out. The coward who hid from the Order! The one who makes his blood boil hotter than any sun. The weak Jedi who deserved to die.

 _What? No! Obi-wan can never die! I would be what I was! I can't handle that again!_

Maul stared at his bare wrist. Barren of the scars that had littered them with his past attempts to join the Force. His wrists were clean! No! He distinctly remembers digging whatever sharp thing he could into them!

Does he?

Yes!

Satine was there always to cut his nails to make sure he couldn't scratch his wrists away.

No. That couldn't be. He remembers stabbing her through in front of Obi-wan on Mandalore. He became the ruler of Mandalore!

No! That can't be! He is the General of the Mandalorian Army second highest in control on the entire planet! He would never kill Satine! She helped him!

No! She stole Obi-wan from him! She made Obi-wan fall in love with her! She had to die! His revenge on Obi-wan would be complete.

No! No! No! No! None of that can be right! It all goes against each other! Nothing adds up correctly! Everything is different!

"Will it end here?" Maul begged to know to the wind. "Like this?" Maul had no clue what his past was. No clue of what he'll do when he finds Obi-wan. Would it be the Obi-wan from one memory or from another or from an absolutely different one? He didn't know.

"No." He growled determined to get through this. He will find out which is truly the reality that he truly traveled down and which one was the liar.

"No!" He stood up and kept walking toward the canyon-like walls. He would find Obi-wan and he would be determined to figure out the truth.


	4. Those Nightmares

Maul laid there with his arm outstretched toward a cold metal wall with a hole in it. He was confused. Where was he? No! He was just on Tattooine looking for Obi-wan. He had to get out and find Obi-wan. He sat up to feel a sharp deep pain in his chest. He found it hard to breathe. He had to calm down quickly he felt his breaths get shorter each panicked breath.  
His nails scratched his chest and before he knew it an Officer rushed in. Maul ignore him as he gulped painful deep breaths. He passed out when other officers rushed into the room shouting that they needed to get Maul to the infirmary.

He felt his body be laid down onto a bed in a white room then his sight when black again.

The next moment he could see droids above him. They were blurry he could tell what kind of droids they were. Adrenaline flooded his body and he tried to crawl away and escape the droids. He held his breath as he tried to push the droids held him down and one of the droids gave Maul a shot. Maul looked around he felt suddenly sleepy and his body went completely numb to him. He laid back down on the bed and slipped into sleep.

Maul found himself approaching an Old Jedi sitting near a fire. _Obi-wan!_ His heart cried happily. As he got closer he could see that Obi-wan was sitting next to his old apprentice.

Old apprentice? No. Ezra was still his. He would not give up on Ezra. Not just yet.

When they noticed him Ezra stood up ready to fight until Obi-wan told the young apprentice something. He couldn't hear what they were saying. Maul growled quietly trying to hear them. He watches Obi-wan lead Ezra to some large creature and Ezra fleeing from them.

"See you soon apprentice." Maul couldn't help but say as Obi-wan turned back around to him. Then he sighed scanning the old Jedi. "Look at what has become of you. A rat in the desert."

"And look at what I have risen above." Obi-wan comments back

"I've come to kill you." The words just fall out of Maul's mouth. _What? No! Never! No Obi-wan please I didn't mean it!_ His words fail to reach his mouth before more words come spilling out. "But perhaps it's worse to leave you here. Festering in your squalor."

"If you define yourself by your power to take life, desire to dominate, to possess, then you have nothing." Obi-wan replied and Maul felt his anger boil as he disconnected his cane from this lightsaber igniting it. He swung it into the sand causing it to put out the fire.

"And what do you have?!" Maul growled at him only his lightsaber illuminated the area and he felt his rage decrease slightly. He felt insane. "Why come to this place? Not simply to hide. Oh, you have a purpose here. Perhaps you are protecting something. No protecting someone!"

At that statement, Obi-wan ignited his lightsaber and ignited a battle. Maul charged at Obi-wan. The battle felt familiar to Maul. Like it happened before. Every step every swing of a lightsaber. Their lightsabers clashed again and again. The remembrance was upsetting Maul's stomach and mind.

Yet it was cut short. Maul went to hit his lightsaber hilt against Obi-wan's head to knock him out until the blue lightsaber swiped downward cutting his lightsaber in half. Yet another move he remembered, but from nearly 30 years ago much longer than the déjà vu he was having. Then he noticed something. He was directly underneath of his lightsaber. Obi-wan's saber cut right through his shoulder to the middle of his chest.

It had shocked both of them. Both wide-eyed. It was over. They both stood there staring at each other. What was that they saw in their eyes? Was it regret?

The starring ended when Maul's body started to shake and his arms fell. The three lightsabers deactivated. As Maul dropped his, Obi-wan threw his to the ground. As Maul started to fall Obi-wan caught him resting Maul's body in his lap.

"Kenobi, did things really have to end this way? We could have been... Is it 'The Chosen One'?" Maul begged looking up at Obi-wan trying to keep his eyes open.

"Yes, my old adversary, he is." Obi-wan says holding Maul's body to him.

"Things could have been... better between us, Kenobi." Maul's eyes water as he tries to keep eye contact with Obi-wan.

"If only you could have gotten rid of your need for revenge." Obi-wan held Maul's body closer to him. His arms were beginning to shake. Was he sad for the death of an enemy?

"The Chosen One... he will avenge us... Kenobi." Maul said grabbing Obi-wan's cloak with the last of his strength before he drawled his last breath.

Obi-wan watched and felt Maul's body go limp in his arms. He took one last look at Maul's yellow and red eyes before he shut his eyes. Obi-wan held Maul's body tightly against his. He felt as if he could cry an ocean into the desert.

"Things could have been different, if only you had let your revenge go. They could have been different." Obi-wan whispered before laying Maul down onto the sand.

Maul gasped as he woke up back in his chambers. Adrenaline pumped through his body. He went to quickly sit up and gather his surroundings until a sharp pain stopped him. He laid back down and looked down at his body. His torso had been wrapped up. What did the droids do to him? He took some deep breaths, there was only a little bit of pain, unlike the constant sharp pain that was there before. He sighed as he laid there. Was it still night? Or did it turn to day? How long was he in that room? How long would it be until the monster comes back? Would it be him? Or would he send in another droid?

Days had passed. How long had it been now? Maul was quiet as he counted the nights that had passed. 49 nights had passed.

The most recent nights had taken its biggest toll on Maul.

 _Is he really alive? Or am I just believing what I want to?_

It was the only thought that had ran through his mind. There. The voice is back. But, who's voice was it? The lady next door. What was her name? Maul pushed it aside. It wasn't important. Nothing was now. He could barely remember why or even how he was captured. The nightmares took too much space in his mind now. The same death scene keeps replaying in Maul's mind. Obi-wan's death. He was shot. He died in his arms.

No! Maul didn't want to think of it now!

He curled up the best he could as he held his head and closed his eyes. Every dream he had of dying seemed so real to him. He thought this torture would finally be over.

His body was so thin now. He was hungry. All his hidden stash was gone now. They cut his meals down to once every 5 nights. There was something in his mind telling him how to nourish his body without food, but he just couldn't remember! No matter how hard he reached for the knowledge he was blocked by the memory of many nightmares. He could clear his mind, but even that took so much energy out of him and gave him barely any energy back and it was a time waster. It made the torture come faster.

Every time the monster came in the room he asked Maul if he would work with him. Why did this monster want Maul to work for him? Maul couldn't remember. But maybe if he said yes it would stop. Maybe the torture would stop. Maybe he could finally get to feel his legs again. Maybe he would actually be able to walk again. Maybe he would get his voice back. Maybe he would finally say yes. Maybe he would stop saying no and stop being silent.


	5. Trapped

Finally! They found it! There was no doubt about it! After weeks of looking, they finally found the ship! Obi-wan felt happiness yet dread as they docked onto the Imperial ship. Galen had tricked the officers that he was the only person on the ship after they docked to buy them some time to find Maul. Hera had ordered Rex to stay in the ship with Chopper and to take it out of the Executor in case if something goes wrong.

However, it wasn't long after docking onto the Executor when they encountered the Sith Lord.

"Starkiller, your reappearance here was inevitable. However, your alliance with these Rebels appalls me." Sidious spoke blocking the hallway.

"I am disappointed that you have failed to kill your apprentice, Vader." Sidious shunned his apprentice as Imperial Royal guards surrounded them.

The battle was over before it could have started. All of them stood a chance against Vader, but not against Sidious, and 7 Royal Guards. Along with the Imperial officers that surrounded around the Royal Guards, they were trapped.

"Take Starkiller to a separate chamber and put the Rebels and the old man along with the other prisoner. I am sure he would like some company." Sidious ordered and the Royal guards separated Galen from the others as a group of officers led the rest of the Rebels down many corridors.

Obi-wan was calm as ever as an officers led him and his friends though many twisting and turning corridors. Everyone, but Obi-wan and Feral, was nervous. Another guard had separated them from Galen and that made them worry for their new friend. No matter how the plan went though they all agreed once they boarded the ship that they would carry out the plan. The leading officer stopped at a door. Another guard had took Satine, Sabine and Hera to the next door down the hall and pushed them inside the chamber. The guard with the rest of the Rebels was about to open it until another officer with a tray of food stopped next to him. The both laughed realizing what they had in store for their new prisoners.

"I see it's feeding time for that animal!" The leading officer laughed

"Animal? He's less than that! The Sessions he's gone through turned him into nothing. He doesn't move or say anything these days." The officer holding the food remarked. Obi-wan kept his calm look, but on the inside he was panicking. What were they about to see? Nervousness built in everyone there as the officer that led them there punched a code into a pad controlling the door.

"Boy, these prisoners are in for a show!" The officer holding the tray exclaimed before the door opened to show a chamber nearly empty. The only furniture inside was a bed on one side and a toilet on the other. Than they could see a thin, nearly motionless body covered with what one would only describe as grey rags with holes in them.

"Hey! Pet! It's chow time!" The officer with the tray shouted walking into the room. Once he was through, the other Officer pushed Obi-wan inside the chamber. The body didn't stir. Once inside Obi-wan could see the black and red skin than the anorexic body bore along with the horns that crowned his head. The facade was over. The blood in Obi-wan's drain as his jaw fell.

"Shit man, is he dead?" The leading officer asked

"I can't tell." The officer holding the food just threw the tray letting the food fall off as it hit the ground. He turned and walked to the other officer.

"Maul!" Obi-wan shouted and ran over to Maul's body. He fell to his knees and shook the body. "Maul! Wake up!" As he knelt next to Maul's body he saw the large scar that ran down the side of Maul's face.

The officer took the electrostaff from the leading officer, who just stood in the doorway after the others were pushed into the chamber. Without warning to Obi-wan, who was reaching out to touch the new scar, the officer activated the staff and swung it at Obi-wan hitting him away from Maul's body.

"Hey!" Feral snapped taking a step toward the guard, but Zeb held him back.

The officer then jabbed Maul's chest with the activated staff and it sent an electrical plus through Maul's body, but he still didn't move. Another jab to the same spot and Maul's eyes flashed open. His body twisted and turned from the electricity. A very hoarse scream was ripped from Maul's throat until the guard decided that Maul was well enough alive and pulled the staff away deactivating it. Leaving Maul shaking from the electricity and a hole in the shirt where the staff had hit him.

"He must have been sleeping." The first officer suggested

"I guess well, at least we don't need to tell the Emperor that his torture toy had died." The other officer said and they both left the chamber locking the door behind them. Obi-wan and Feral went to move towards Maul until Maul had turned himself onto his stomach. Maul had pulled himself over to where his food was thrown. His legs just dragged behind him as he didn't register that there were other people in the room. They all watched in horror as Maul ate his food in silence like what had happened was an everyday experience.

"Maul." Obi-wan's heartbroken voice broken the silence, but it still didn't register to Maul. Obi-wan walked over slowly and touched Maul's shoulder he swore he could still feel electricity coursing through Maul. Maul jumped looking over his shoulder and his eyes grew wide, but not in happiness, but in horror and terror.

"Brother!" Feral called out breaking free of Zeb's hold. He ran over and fell to his knees next to Obi-wan. Maul pulled himself away from them. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He shook his head in disbelief.

"Brother, everything's fine now, we're here to rescue you!" Feral said reaching out to Maul for the young brother to watch his brother flinch and jump back.

"My God what did they do to him?" Ezra spoke and Obi-wan could feel tears threatening to fall.

"Maul, it's me. There's no need to move away. We're not going to hurt you." Obi-wan spoke moving closer to Maul until a voice not from inside the room spoke.

"Master Kenobi?" The voice rang with familiarity to Obi-wan.

"Ahsoka!" Ezra shouted happily. "Where are you?"

"The chamber next to Maul's there should be a hole in the wall near the floor somewhere." Her voice instructed not seeing a hole anywhere, Ezra looked under the bed.

"Ahsoka, is that you in there?" Ezra asked looking through the hole.

"Yes, it's me! Is Master Kenobi in there?" She asked quickly

"Yes. He is. But he looks broken at just seeing Maul." Ezra said looking at Obi-wan who looked too afraid to touch Maul.

"Why won't Maul talk?" Ezra asked looking back at Ahsoka

"It's because he can't. Not from what happened to him. Ezra, you can not let Maul be hurt again. Do not let Sidious in there!" Ahsoka begged

Ezra heard metal scraping against the floor and he looked over at Maul. Maul had panicked at hearing Sidious' name. Obi-wan was trying to calm him down.

"Maul, it's ok! Everything's alright, he's not here." Obi-wan said grabbing Maul's shoulder stopping him from retreating further. "I'm here Maul." Obi-wan's voice was soft and sweet sound to Maul's ears, yet Maul shook his head as he held his head in his hands. Maul couldn't believe it. This had to be some dream. Some trick. Some nightmare. But when Obi-wan pulled him into a hug, Maul could feel a weight on his chest be lifted. What was the weight? Maul couldn't figure it out, but when he was in Obi-wan's arms, he felt calmer. He relaxed against Obi-wan he felt like he could, just fall asleep into a peaceful dreamless sleep.

"Who did this to my brother?" Feral snarled with his fist clenched tightly his nails digging into his palms causing blood to slowly leak out of his hands. Anger and rage filling him.

"Feral, you must calm yourself." Ahsoka's voice echoed into the room. "During Maul's torture sessions, I overheard Sidious saying he'll break Maul down like he did when Maul first rebelled against Sidious. If I'm right Maul is very impressionable at the moment. The slightest sign of the dark or the light side that's not from Sidious or I can dramatically change him."

"My brother is hurt and you're telling me to calm down?!" Feral snarl echoed through the chamber as he tried to control himself.

"No Feral. She's not tell you to calm down, I am." Obi-wan's voice stayed calm as he held Maul close to him.

"Obi-wan how are you staying calm at a moment like this? Look at Maul. Look at your mate!" Feral started

"I can see as clearly as you can Feral. I see what's happened to him, but getting angry right now is not something we can be. I know Maul trained you and he's your only brother left, but if you get angry now you could be falling right into Sidious' hand. I am asking you Feral, sit, meditate. We will have our chance." Obi-wan patted the floor next to him and Feral took a deep breath then sat next to Obi-wan.

Kanan watched as Feral and Obi-wan went into meditation. Kanan didn't need the Force or his sight to tell the controlled rage Obi-wan had inside of him. Kanan walked over to them he went to place a hand on Maul, but he sensed Obi-wan put his own Force around Maul as a shield of sorts. Kanan back away to his friends thinking.

"Maul's asleep right now." Kanan spoke softly.

"I never thought I'd see Maul like this." Ezra said sitting against the wall.

"Ahsoka what do you have to say in this?" Kanan asked calmly

"Sidious was Maul's old master. From what I could tell Maul's training was harsh since the day Sidious took Maul from his family. Maul was defiant in the beginning so Sidious had to break Maul force him to think that the dark side was his only salvation." Ahsoka explained it to them.

"So Sidious was trying to do it again to him." Ezra added

"Yes, but I think it took Sidious longer for Maul to break when he was younger because his family was still alive and he hadn't know Master Kenobi back then." Ahsoka's voice paused for a moment. "Now before the torturing, Maul had told me Sidious had killed everyone."

"Everyone?" Ezra questioned

"Everyone. Sidious had killed his mother, his other brother Savage, every Nightbrother, every Nightsister, every Mandalorians that was on Dathomir, everyone on Mandalore and Zanbar and he had ordered Order 66 that had left Master Kenobi dead in his arms. Maul had been haunted by their deaths and Sidious had been using all of his guilt and his regrets against him." Ahsoka explained to him.

"There has to be a way out of here." Ezra said looking around the room with Kanan and Zeb also looking for weaknesses. All action and voices stopped when everyone, but Maul and Obi-wan, where thrown and held against the walls. Obi-wan glared at the door struggling against the Force then was pushing everyone against the walls.

After a moment of the Rebels and Feral's struggling, Sidious walked into the chamber.

"Ah, Kenobi," The old man started "I see after Order 66 that you've actually grown stronger."

"I am stronger than you can ever imagine." Obi-wan snapped at the Emperor.

"That is exactly what my old apprentice said when he first denied my offer to him." Sidious sneered as he used the Force to toss Maul away from Obi-wan. Maul snapped awake upon the impact against the ground. Obi-wan went to stand up to fight Sidious until he was also caught in the same force as his friends. Obi-wan ended up pinned against the wall next to Feral. Maul looked around the chamber at his friends terrorized and had started to crawl away from Sidious.

"Now than Maul," Sidious spoke as he slowly approached Maul. "You can stop the pain by just saying yes."

"Don't listen to him, Maul!" Obi-wan shouted cutting the old Sith off. He went to speak again until Sidious started choking him.

"Stop that you old bastard!" Feral snarled as Obi-wan clawed at the invisible force around his neck. After a moment of thinking, Sidious had an idea.

"I said stop choking him before I come over there and rip your heart out!" Feral struggled against the force until he noticed that Obi-wan was no longer being choked. "Are you alright Obi-wan?"

"I'll be fine." Obi-wan replied to him

"Maul. Surely you remember who these two are." Sidious spoke pulling Obi-wan and Feral into the middle of the room using the Force to hold them still. Maul looked between Sidious and the two family members he had left in his life. He would occasionally forget about Feral, but then he would remember.  
Maul nodded.

"What are you doing bastard?!" Feral snapped again trying to look back at Sidious. His rage filling and fueling him. After a second, Sidious began attacking Obi-wan with Force Lighting.

"Hey! Stop hurting him you sick bastard." Feral yelled at the Emperor and the Lighting ceased. Feral's voice softened when he looked at Obi-wan. "Obi-wan." Was all he could say before the Jedi answered

"I'm fine, he can hurt me all he likes," Obi-wan started

"Don't say that Obi-wan. That sick bastard should be rotting away on a barren planet." Feral began to say before Obi-wan was struck with lighting again. Suddenly, Feral broke out of the hold and got in between Sidious and Obi-wan taking the brunt of the lightning. After just a couple of seconds, the lightning stopped. Feral collapsed to the ground never use to being hit by the Force Lighting before.

"Feral!" Obi-wan was freed from the hold and he kneeled down quickly next to the young Zabrak. He slowly helped Feral sit up. "Are you alright, Feral?"

"Look at that, Maul." Sidious started and Maul looked at Obi-wan helping Feral. "Your beloved mate is helping your brother. Kenobi would rather make sure your brother is fine instead of you."

Suddenly Maul couldn't help, but growl as he remembered how Obi-wan in the past had declared that Savage would be a better mate than he would. Except now, instead of Savage, it was Feral.

"Your beloved mate would rather help your brother instead of you. How does that make you feel Maul?" Sidious taunted than as Maul growled he began to stand up on his numb legs, his rage fueling him.

"Maul?" Adrenaline shot through Obi-wan's body as he looked back at Maul, who's eyes were filled with rage. "Maul, don't listen to him." Obi-wan guarded Feral's stunned body. Maul continued to growl furiously as he approached Obi-wan and Feral.


	6. Panic

Obi-wan watches as Maul stalks up on them. The old Jedi force pushes Feral out of the line of harm. Maul paused for a moment deciding who he should go after. Feral was already temporarily disabled due to his master's attack.

"Attack them!" Sidious commanded and Maul watched as Obi-wan slowly got up.

"Maul, we don't have to fight." Obi-wan spoke in a soft voice as Maul started to circle around him.

"Brother! You must calm yourself!" Feral snapped at Maul as he weakly stood up.

"Feral! Stay out of this!" Obi-wan demanded as Maul had turned to his brother.

"You can't possibly win in hand to hand combat with Maul." Feral snarled at Obi-wan as he kept his eyes on Maul

"And you are in no condition to fight." Obi-wan stated

"I stand a better chance than you do in winning." Feral snarled as he and Maul circled each other.

"End this banter, Lord Maul. Finish them." Sidious demanded and Maul had tackled Feral to the ground. Obi-wan watched helplessly as the two brothers wrestled on the ground. Their nails gouging deep tunnels into the other's skin. They were biting each other whenever they saw the opportunity rise.

Once Feral kicked Maul off of him, he stood up and threw the first punch that uppercut his brother. Maul quickly returned punching Feral across the face than in the stomach.

"Feral, keep your distance from him." Kanan shouted after Feral fell to the floor. "Master Kenobi's right there is no way you'll be able to defeat him. He has too much experience in fighting, you'll only be able to land a few hits on him."

Feral quickly dodged out of the way from a kick.

"You have to wear him out. Dodge and block as much as you can. That's the only possible way you can win!" Obi-wan added.

Sidious watched silently studying Maul's and Feral's moves. Sidious was interested in Feral's moves and how he planned to survive Maul's assault. No matter how much he tried sooner or later Feral got hit by a punch or a kick. If Sidious remembered correctly Feral is also Force-sensitive, so why wasn't he using the Force?

 _How curious,_ Sidious thought. The old man knew that even though the young Zabrak didn't fight with the Force the security tapes showed him using the force.

Not much longer after Sidious stopped thinking Maul's leg connected with Feral's head quickly ending the fight. It was obvious that the young Zabrak must have had some kind of head damage. He didn't move or breath as he laid on the ground. Sidious watched with a smirk as Maul picked him up by the neck.

Obi-wan watched terrified he tried to move, but something was holding him in place.

As Maul raised his limp brother's body into the air, suddenly Feral kicked Maul in the stomach and punched him in the face, breaking Maul's nose. Before Maul could pull his hand away from Feral's neck, Feral grabbed Maul's arm and flipped Maul over him slamming Maul into the ground. Everyone watched and listen as bones cracked on the impact. Maul's shoulder was noticeably broken as it just fell to the ground after Feral released it.

Sidious frown as Maul stood back up growling ferociously and Feral then used the Force to slam Maul into the wall. The sound of Maul's horns cracking as his head slammed against the wall. Feral's legs were shaking weakly as Maul took a step towards Feral, his vision fading in and out. The younger Zabrak fell to his knees feeling lightheaded from the blood loss and Maul collapsed to the ground from the concussion the same moment Feral had passed out.

"How disappointing." Sidious snarled and left the chamber.

Everyone was released from the wall and everyone could see the blood was everywhere draining from the two Zabrak brothers.

"Maul! Feral!" Obi-wan shouted running over to them. Obi-wan had kneeled in the pool of their blood. Obi-wan picked Maul's body up to rest on his knees and he shook him determined to wake him up. "Maul, wake up!"

Obi-wan placed his ear against Maul's chest to hear his twin hearts beating slowly. A flicker of hope raced through Obi-wan. He had carefully placed Maul's body back on the ground and he scuffed over to Feral's body. Like he did with Maul, Obi-wan placed an ear on Feral's chest to barely hear his hearts beat. Many thoughts raced through Obi-wan's mind as he tried to think of what to do. He looked up at the stunned Rebels in panic as if they had any answers. Before anyone could say anything, a blonde Imperial Officer step into the chamber. He was shocked by what he saw. Obi-wan turned to see him and Obi-wan placed Feral down.

"Get out of here, Imperial scum." Obi-wan stood defensively between the officer and the near-death Zabrak brothers.

"I suppose this is a new friend of yours." The officer spoke

"It's fine, Master Kenobi, he's a friend." Kanan calmly placed a hand on Obi-wan's shoulder.

"I am Agent Kallus," The Officer said to Obi-wan than looked at Kanan. "I had heard a fight happening and I brought a couple of medical droids. I knew that Rebels had been captured, but I wasn't expecting you all to be the willing ones to be captured."

"A friend of ours had been captured and this was the only way we knew how to get him out." Ezra spoke up and the droids went over to Maul and Feral.

"I've been trying to figure out who was in here for weeks, but this room had been heavily guarded." Kallus commented looking at the two brothers.

"Master Kenobi would give up the search for Maul until we had found him." Ezra added

"Master Kenobi as in Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi? And Maul as in The Sith Lord Darth Maul?" Kallus looked surprised

"Yes, we are and I thank you for your help." Obi-wan spoke up and knelt down next to Maul. He placed his hand on the side of Maul's face that had the long scar on it. "I don't know what I would do if I had lost Maul."

"Who's the other Zabrak? I do not recognize him from other Rebel missions." Kallus asked looking at Kanan

"He is Maul's youngest brother. His only living family now... besides Master Kenobi." Kanan answered

"Besides Master Kenobi?" Kallus echoed slowly and confused and Obi-wan had quickly stood and faced Kallus.

"Yes, Maul is my mate and I regret not staying with him the day he was captured. If you have any problem with this, I am sure we can settle it one way or another." Obi-wan spoke with calmness in his voice, but Kallus could tell not to push the situation. Kallus back away a couple of steps with his hands up.

"I have no problem with it, but hearing that you, Maul and the Rebels are here, Thrawn has been ordered to take all Jedi and Rebels to some impregnable prison." Kallus explained and watched as Obi-wan raise a hand and stroked his beard.

"A prison in the Lola Sayu system?" Obi-wan questioned

"Yes, I believe so." Kallus answered him

"The Citadel." Obi-wan stated

"Pardon me?" Kallus was purely confused

"Believe it or not but I was in the Citadel before." Obi-wan smirked at the memory

"Master Kenobi?" Ezra spoke up as confused as Kallus

"Well, I actually broke in. Well, with Anakin's help..." Obi-wan's voice faded but picked back up. "Breaking in isn't what we need though. With Maul and Feral both injured, we can't risk an escape just yet."

"Are you suggesting that we let ourselves be taken to the Citadel, Master Kenobi? If I remember correctly, that place is where they hold rogue Jedi." Kanan spoke up

"And in the Clone Wars, the Separatist had taken over it. Anakin and I had to rescue Master Piell from there." Obi-wan explains, "We had to split into two groups one distraction group and one escape group. We had R2 there to guide some reprogrammed battle droids to help us leave."

"You want to go into the Citadel until your mate and his brother heal than have me replace that R2 unit don't you Master Kenobi?" Kallus sighed

"That is precisely what I'm planning." Obi-wan replied

"But did you manage to get out of the Citadel?" Ezra asked

"Well... not exactly. Anakin and I got out of the Citadel, yes, but our shuttle had ended up being destroyed by the droids. We had to get Master Plo to send in carrier ships to pick us up." Obi-wan explained.

"Well, that's comforting to know." Kallus spoke up.

"Are we in agreement on the plan?" Obi-wan asked turning to Kanan.

"Well, it's the only plan we have left now. Although, we still have Rex and Chopper in the Ghost waiting for us." Kanan added

"I'll send them a transmission and we will rendezvous somewhere before we come to rescue you." Kallus resolved

"Oh, and Kallus." Obi-wan spoke up again

"Yes?" Kallus turned to Obi-wan

"We have friends in the neighboring room to ours. It would be great if you made sure we go in at the same time. I know the Empire and how they will try to separate us." Obi-wan spoke and Kallus started walking to the door.

"Of course. No worries Master Kenobi." Kallus spoke at the door.

"Oh, and Kallus." Obi-wan spoke up again

"Yes?" Kallus turned to look at Obi-wan before the door opened

"We will need our lightsabers and weapons." Obi-wan commented

"Of course." Kallus rolled his eyes once he saw Obi-wan's smirk. "The droids will stay here and heal your mate and his brother as much as they can before the transfer." Kallus walked out of the room and hardly a moment after that Obi-wan turned to the two medic droids.

"How are they?" Obi-wan asked with a worried tone

"They are in stable condition at the moment. We have managed to stop their bleeding yet they both have lost a significant amount of blood. Blood transfers will be needed." A droid spoke.

"Blood transfers?" Obi-wan echoed surprised

"That is correct. It is vital for their survival." The droid spoke

"But they are the last of their kind and I doubt any place has Dathomirian Zabrak blood in stock!" Obi-wan stated

"I'm sure we can find some kind of Iridonian Zabrak blood. That should be a good enough substitute, shouldn't it?" Ezra spoke up.

"No. Maul and his brother are Dathomirian's, which mean that they're half Zabrak and half Human. Iridonian's are completely Zabrak, their blood would not be accepted by Maul's and Feral's body." Obi-wan explained

"Then can't we just mix some human blood with Iridonian blood and it would be good enough?" Ezra asked

"That still won't be enough. We'll get the same results as we would just giving them Iridonian blood. We must find another way to save them." Obi-wan turned away from them to think. He didn't know what to do he was a Jedi, not a doctor! Obi-wan stood there and taking many deep breaths. After a moment of still not knowing what to do, he remembered how Anakin had always come up with the backup plans, then after Anakin, it was Maul who had all the backup plans. Obi-wan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he pushed all of those thoughts away. He walked over the wall, where the hole was, and sat down. It was time to ask the girls what they thought on all of it. He knew he could trust them to come up with a good plan, but first, it was time to fill them in with the plan they had formed so far.


	7. Thrawn

Obi-wan took deep breaths as he meditated. He had to calm himself for what may be happening next. He knew anything could possibly happen at the Citadel so he needed to plan ahead for anything that may happen while they are in there.  
After a while, Ezra and Kanan thought that it was also best to meditate and prepare themselves. Zeb, on the other hand, had no clue what to do. He watched as the others meditated than occasionally looked and watched the droids work on Maul and Feral.  
Ahsoka, in the chamber next door was also meditating. She had remembered how dangerous it was there and the moments she spent with Master Piell and how he had entrusted her with the information that was only supposed to be known by the Jedi Council. She found herself nervous when Obi-wan had told her the plan they had come up with.

Before they knew it a male Chiss had an Imperial officer open up the chamber door. He walked in with a smirk as he saw Ezra and Obi-wan get between him and the unconscious brothers.

"Thrawn." Ezra hissed as Thrawn stopped in the middle of the room

"I can see that medical droids were sent in for your Rebel friends. Good. I want them alive so I can personally interrogate them." Thrawn kept his smirk on his face.

"They know nothing." Obi-wan calmly retorted and Ezra knew that all was a lie. Maul knew where Chopper base was among many other things.

"Oh, I'm sure if they know nothing I will at least get something out of the younger one there. The other one has already been tortured beyond repair, but I am sure the Emperor would not want him to be on such a vacation for too long." Thrawn mused and Ezra could feel Obi-wan's calmness hold strong.

"You will find that we are not easily broken." Obi-wan stared Thrawn right into his eyes. Blue to red.

"I am hoping just for that Master Kenobi. Thanks to your friend here, in the murder of Lord Vader, I have been given much more information from the Emperor himself. Even though he has failed to give us any kind of information, what I saw on those recordings of his torture sessions, the recording of Lord Vader's death and recordings of the nights he spent here were very, enlightening." Thrawn hummed and a smile grew on his face as Obi-wan's eyes never left his. He had lied as he didn't know what happened overnight, but he could just tell that Obi-wan was keeping a much closer watch on him now. Which also told him what he saw in the recording was not just babble to stop the torturing for a moment. "Your other friends have already been boarded onto the transport ship."

Thrawn waves his hand in the air and the droids, in the middle of their work, leave the room.

"Gather your friends and come with me." Thrawn commanded and Ezra turned to look at Obi-wan then at Kanan and Zeb. Zeb walked over to the brothers and knelt down to pick up Maul until Obi-wan's voice stopped him.

"I'll take Maul." Obi-wan's voice was as calm as ever as he still didn't break eye contact with the Chiss until he felt Zeb pick up Feral through the Force. Then he turned and picked up Maul with little to no difficulty. Turning back to Thrawn, they all walked to the transport ship in silence. Thrawn, for now, could only muse in his mind what different kinds of torture could possible the Rebels and especially Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi.


	8. Race

Everything was silent on the ship, the amount of Mandalorians that were currently on the ship compared to before where now 1 to 5. Half of the remaining Mandalorians now wanted nothing more to do with Maul and his brother. Their families and friends had been murdered in what some called unnecessary battles. Kast and the other Mandalorians still loyal to Maul, Feral, and Satine's rules were becoming quickly annoyed with the rising near civil war that was going to break loose at any time.

Kast sat on the bridge of the ship when the transmission alert sounded off. She sat there and let the alarm go off until it stopped.

"Why didn't you answer it?" Another Mandalorian asked walking up to her. "It could have been Lord Maul, the Duchess, or Lord Feral."

"It could have well of been the Empire too. They have been drifting closer towards us with each passing day." Kast replied until the alarm went off again. "Track and see where that transmission is coming from. Use as little of energy as possible. I do not want those Imperials to find us."

"It's impossible." The Mandalorian spoke as they looked at a screen.

"Where is it coming from?" Kast stood up walking over to the screen and pushed her fellow Mandalorian out of the way. As she read the screen she saw that the coordinates of the transmission came from the surface of Dathomir.

Without a second thought, she answered the transmission. An elder, what appeared to be human, female in tribal clothes appeared along with a young healthy woman. The older lady addressed herself as Rell, the eldest member of the Singing Mountains Clan, and the younger lady as Vurlene the clan's healer. They had asked for medicine as they were running low.

Kast tried to respond to them, but the transmission was only one way.

"So what should we do? Respond to them? We are running low on supplies ourselves. If we send out a ship, the Empire will know we're here." The Mandalorian asked

"We shall try to contact the Duchess, Lord Maul, or Lord Feral before we attempt to do anything." Kast orders as she moves to a control panel and attempts to contact her leaders.

Thrawn walked through the large prison that only held the newly captured Rebels. He had a towel draped over his shoulders as he left the fitness room. He didn't mind working in a small area that is suppose to be used for the prisoners. Thrawn knew he wouldn't let any of them in there since he wanted to break them quickly. Or did he? Should he give them a false hope?

Thrawn shrugged mentally to himself. He doubted the Rebels would use the room any ways, but what about that young Dathomirian? Thrawn mused that the younger Dathomirian would use it. Well only if Maul and the other got proper blood into their bodies. The droids had been barely able to keep the two of them alive with Iridonian blood.

Thrawn stopped at the medical bay and looked into a window that showed the two Zabraks.

"How curious," Thrawn mused as he saw the Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi at Maul's bedside. Thrawn hadn't seen the recording of the day when the battle that the two Zabraks got into. "Maybe letting the two of them live shall shine a new light on things." Thrawn was excited to learn about the relationships between all of his new prisoners. To dissect and tear down each of them.

A beeping from Thrawn's comm link pulled him from his theories.

"Grand Admiral, sir, we have just received a widespread transmission." An officer spoke from the other side of the device.

"From who? Rebels?" Thrawn questioned

"We do not think so sir, but it does seem to be coming from a planet that is last known to of been completely wiped of intelligent life." The officer responds

"And what planet is that?" Thrawn asked tired already of asking the officer questions he should have immediately told him the answers to.

"It's Dathomir sir."


	9. The Forethoughts

Kast cursed at herself as she stood up and grabbed her helmet. She tried talking to Maul, Feral, and Satine without success. Her patience was wearing thin and her mind was spinning. There were survivors on Dathomir after all their scanners told them that life was completely wiped from the planet. She stared at her fellow Mandalorian that she spoke to before the transmission started.

"Cor, gather 3 more men. We're going down to Dathomir to investigate who really sent that transmission. If it wasn't who we really saw then at least we will be able to kick some ass." Kast spoke walking to the elevator.

"Are you sure about this, Kast?" Another Mandalorian spoke up, "The Empire is close by."

"They are still many systems away?" Kast inquired

"Still at the edge of our radars." The other Mandalorian replied

"Then it'll take them time to get here. Once you think they've gone into hyperspace, I want you to tell me then we will leave Dathomir as quickly as we can." Kast declared

"What if the Duchess, Lord Maul, and Lord Feral return after we've retreated then?" He kept on asking

"Then we will pay the price." Kast announced "There are only half of us left on this ship that are still loyal to Lord Maul, Lord Feral, and Duchess Satine. That is only about 30 of us. If there are still Dathomirians down on that planet, how do you think that will make not only Lord Feral feel, but Lord Maul as well? We all heard about what happened to Lord Maul when he thought that it was his fault that everyone on his home planet was dead. Imagine how he would feel when he hears that he and his brother are not alone."

A silence fell over the group of ten Mandalorians that stood on the bridge. They remembered the day when Maul was laughing over the comms telling Feral he had joyous news, then the moment they were told that Obi-wan was alive. He was uplifted from all of the dark things that had surrounded and threated them. They all looked around at each other then nodded.

"It seems like we all are in an agreement then. We 5 of us including myself, Cor, and 3 others will go down to the planet's surface to investigate. We will take as many medical supplies as we can spare down with us." Kast announced, "Alright then, Cor, Pax, Hutor, and Gram, you four will be accompanying me down to the planet and to this Singing Mountian Clan."

The five of them all started to walk to the elevator and to the hangar to the smaller ship that they will take down to the surface of Dathomir.

Thrawn hummed in amusement as the transmission finished. The lights in the room brightened as he turned around to look at Kallus. "Interesting was it not, Agent Kallus? Life still on Dathomir."

"Yes, it is surprising," Kallus replied

"Prepare a ship, Agent Kallus." Thrawn cut him off as he walked to the door.

"A ship, sir?" Kallus kept his calm appearance, but he was completely confused on the inside.

"Yes. Two of our prisoners are in need of Dathomirian blood." Thrawn stated

"But the two we saw were Humans, the two need Zabrak blood." Kallus stated

"Actually Agent Kallus, our two prisoners are hybrids. They are both Zabrak and Human. That is what makes Dathomirians special. If we can not get Dathomirian blood soon, the Emporer will have both of our heads." Thrawn spoke looking back at Kallus.

"The Emperor?!" Kallus could no longer contain his emotions and his surprise showed clearly on his face.

"Yes, and he has made it very clear to keep the prisoner Maul alive until all of the information can be extracted from the others and they are killed. Then we have permission to kill him, but for now, he must stay alive no matter what." Thrawn explained, "Now gather men and tell them to get to the carrier ship. We are going to Dathomir and Kallus,"

"Yes, Grand Admiral?"

"I am leaving you in charge. I hope you will be able to look over the prisoners until my return."

Kallus stood there surprised at Thrawn's words. "Yessir."

Kallus quickly rounded the corner, Thrawn's word still fresh in his mind, he walked into the cell where Thrawn had placed all of the prisoners. When he opens the door, he saw that Maul and Feral had been placed in the room as well.

"Kallus, what's wrong?" Kanan spoke up as he sensed Kallus' distress

"We had received a transmission that had came from Dathomir." Kallus started until Satine quickly stood up

"A transmission? No that's impossible there should be no one on the surface of Dathomir." Satine stated walking over to the two barely awake brothers.

"They called themselves the Sisters of the Singing Mountain Clans and they are requesting that medicine be delivered to them." Kallus explains

"The Singing Mountain Clan?" A rough voice broke into the conversation. Everyone turned to see Feral trying to sit up.

"Yes, do you know these women?" Kallus asked

"They, won't help us." Feral glared at Kallus not use to his new ally

"Thrawn is not expecting that they will help us. He wants a compromise we give them medicine and they give us some blood to heal you and your brother." Kallus stated to Feral, who laid back down.

"If they find out Maul and I come from the Night Clan, they will not give their blood willingly." Feral looked over at Maul, who had fallen asleep once again.

"Why not?" Ashoka couldn't help her curiosity over the situation.

"Either way Thrawn will get the blood." Kallus stated

"The Singing Mountain Clan and Night Clan are rival clans. Mother Talzin and the mother of their Clan had a rivalry in their younger years and never once have we helped the other clan." Feral spoke softly not trying to strain his voice, but the mechanical assistance forced his voice to be lowered to a certain extent.

"Why is Thrawn wanting to help Maul and Feral any ways?" Ezra asked from across the room, "We all are his enemies. Wouldn't he rather see us dead?"

"Yes he would, and I raised the same question. He told me he had received a specific order from the Emperor to keep Maul alive. That he had to be the last one dead." Kallus paused for a moment, "From what I could figure the Emperor probably told Thrawn to kill Maul last or he would kill Thrawn."

"Of course the Emperor would say that. All he wants is to watch Maul lose everything again. Maul was his first apprentice and I'm sure he wants him to be his last." Obi-wan spoke up, "Sidious has tried many times to get Maul to go back to the dark side, but no matter what, he failed."

"We should just escape now then! While Thrawn is gone and this Sidious isn't expecting it." Zeb spoke up walking over to them.

"We can't do that now. We must wait." Obi-wan denied his plan

"But why not?" Zeb questioned, "It's the perfect time!"

"Yes, I will agree that this time now is quite ideal, except either way we need the blood from the Singing Mountain Sisters. If we leave now, Thrawn will have an advantage over us. He may just take all of the sisters with the blood that Maul and Feral need, leaving us with no choice but to hand ourselves back to him." Obi-wan explained to Zeb, who scratched the back of his head.

"Well now that you put it that way," Zeb spoke quieter

"I agree will Master Kenobi, we should stay here until Maul and Feral are completely healed. Then once they are, we're taking the next opportunity we have to get out of here." Hera decided over the plan.

"In staying here, you all risk of being tortured by Thrawn when he returns." Kallus added into the conversation.

"I'm not leaving Maul and Feral here alone." Obi-wan concluded

"And neither am I." Satine stood up next to Obi-wan. "We have a ship of our army above Dathomir, I am positive that they have received that transmission as well. Once they see the Empire there and find out what they are doing on Dathomir, they will stop them."

"We could get them to protect the sisters and we could make an escape once we know that they're safe from Thrawn." Sabine suggested

"Sounds like a good plan," Hera stated "Master Kenobi, Duchess, what do you think?"

"It's a risky plan, but it may just work out." Obi-wan stated stroking his beard thinking as he spoke.

"I best send them a transmission then." Kallus stated and Satine gave him the coordinates to her ship so he could send them a private transmission.

With their plan figured out and everyone staying in the prison, they knew their only hope was in Maul's and Satine's army. Obi-wan and Satine sat down between the two brothers that relied on the blood of sisters.


End file.
